1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for inkjet recording in which an image is recorded by an inkjet method.
2. Related Art
Recently, various image recording methods for recording color images have been proposed, and in all of the methods, demands with respect to qualities of recorded articles such as image quality, aesthetic property and curl after recording are high.
For example, a method for inkjet recording using an inkjet recording medium including an ink receiving recording layer having a porous structure has been put to practical use. One example of such a method uses an inkjet recording medium including a substrate and a recording layer having a high porosity and including inorganic pigment particles and a water-soluble binder provided on the substrate. Since the inkjet recording medium has a porous structure, it has an excellent rapid ink drying property, a high gloss and the like, and thereby allows recording of photograph-like images.
Inkjet techniques have been applied to the fields of office printers, home printers and the like, but recently, they are increasingly being applied to the field of commercial printing. For example, there are demands for applications such as printing of images at a high speed or in large numbers at one time, recording of images on both sides for commercial prints such as photo books, and the like. When an image is recorded by jetting an ink in such applications, not only is recording of an image having high quality and high gloss at a higher speed demanded, but also stable density and color hue of the recorded image are demanded, from the viewpoint of quality as a recording material.
However, under circumstances in which improvement in quality and performance is proceeding, there is a tendency such that the effects of a humidity environment and a drying state after recording on the image quality cannot be ignored when recording is performed at a high speed, on many sheets, by two-sided recording, or the like.
As a technique relating to the above, a technique including adhering a cationic resin to a normal paper-type sheet including a substrate as an ink receiving layer, and carrying out recording using a high speed rotary inkjet printing system using a dielectric heating apparatus such as a high-frequency heating apparatus, a microwave heating apparatus or the like as an auxiliary drying apparatus is disclosed (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 9-202042).
Furthermore, examples of methods in which a heat treatment is performed after image recording are disclosed (e.g., see JP-A Nos. 2004-188704, 2005-297535 and 2006-111016).